


[Podfic] FUBAR'd

by Juulna, Podfics by Juuls (Juulna), TedraKitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (partially), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Bruce Banner, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, But also for Bingos since I may as well xD, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, De-aged AU, Deaf Clint Barton, Deaf Steve Rogers, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eventual Relationships, Families of Choice, Found Family, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gift Work, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Magic-Users, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Obadiah Stane is a Creepy Creeper, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Pining, Pining Bucky Barnes, Pining Steve Rogers, Pining Tony Stark, Platonic Cuddling, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podficced with Permission, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Team, Red Room (Marvel), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team as Family, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture, Unhappy Ending, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Juulna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Juuls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedraKitty/pseuds/TedraKitty
Summary: The Winter Soldier - "Asset" - and James "Bucky" Barnes are on the run, from Hydra, from The Avengers...Mostly from that little blond punk that wants to "rescue" Bucky.An accidental run-in with magic leaves the Avengers team de-aged. Now what?
Relationships: (so far---we'll see!), Avengers Team & Bruce Banner, Avengers Team & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Avengers Team, Natasha Romanov & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Relationship, unrequited James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers - Relationship
Kudos: 8
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	1. It's a Cold and It's a Broken.... Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TedraKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedraKitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [FUBAR'd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621111) by [TedraKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedraKitty/pseuds/TedraKitty). 



> **Note left by TedraKitty on original fic:** "I have been an avid reader all my life. You could say I'm a BookWyrm 📚🐲. Once I found AO3, I'd all but stopped reading regular published books. There's a new book by an author I've been reading since middle school. I haven't gotten past the 1st three chapters - because AO3 reeled me in. I think I have been more occupied with fanfic than anything else lately. It's not for the familiar characters, because I do read OC fics too. I've realized it's because there's such an abundance of beautifully well written fics readily available. Plus there's a way to give and receive feedback, and see other fans' commentary. The inspired by's and the AO3 tagging system makes it easy to drift between one fic and another, without losing the flow or dislodging the fic hook lodged in our brains. They also inspire us to write and post our own adaptations. We're given immediate gratification when we comment, kudos, and write. It, in turn, garners immediate response from our readers with kudos and comments, and inspired by's - adding to the cycle. It sparks our imagination, nurtures our creativity, and gives us an outlet for our (justified) rage at society's refusal to give equal representation.
> 
> This is me, Paying It Forward. I was inspired by a prompt by Bill_Longbow, on the Stuckony Discord Server that took on a life of its own - and has mutated into something completely different weirdly enough."
> 
>  **Note from Juulna:** What a lovely thought and thought process. I think a lot of us, most of us, can relate to what Tedra says in that. :) A lot of my Podficcing is me paying it forward, that's for darn sure. I love to gift, I love to help, and sometimes when I can't afford a gift or feel helpless, or just want to honour a friend for being there for me when I needed them so much.... this is the way I do it. The way I show my love. Helping, and Gifting are my love languages, I've been told. Well, that seems to be damn true. Thank you, Kitty, for being a good friend, and for just.... being you. Being you when I needed authenticity along with kind words and love and comfort. You've been a good friend. This is for you. 
> 
> And yeah, yeah, there are some Bingo claims in here too. ;) I'll mark them in the chapters themselves.
> 
> I will be posting this chapter by chapter, but all over the course of 1-3 days, plus a 6th "chapter" that will count as an index for all the links and Bingo info, along with an audio file that has all 5 chapters together. 
> 
> Show the original author some appreciation on their fic if you can! Even just a kudos or an "I like it!" mean the world to authors. <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some spots where it's unclear who is speaking, or whether or not the words are being spoken aloud or 'in Bucky/Winter's mind'. I do try to make it verbally obvious without changing the text but you can also always read along with me as I go if you'd like to know immediately who is speaking. For the most part I think I succeeded in making it at least a bit more obvious. Hopefully! :)
> 
> I hope I'm doing this justice, Tedra. Sending love and hugs your way, and letting you know I'm always thinking of you! <3 <3 <3

**Fic Author:** TedraKitty

**Podfic Reader:** Juulna

**Chapter:** 1/5

**Chapter Length:** 13:45 minutes

**Program used:** Audacity

**Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/a1p5c8j1614oii8/FUBAR%2527d_chapter_1.mp3/file) (8 MB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tedra: I'm all for Asset and Bucky working as a team. Now maybe they can come in out of the cold, and be warmed with the light of friendship... We'll see.
> 
> STB (Steve Tony Bucky) Bingo Claim  
> Card: Juulna  
> Square: O-3 (Super Soldier Appetite)
> 
> I will also be claiming future chapters for Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV squares.


	2. Do You Know What I Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 rude awakening for Hydra  
> \+ 1 surprise knockout  
> \------------------------------------  
> 5 de-aged AvengerKids
> 
> Who even taught magic how to math?

**Fic Author:** TedraKitty

 **Podfic Reader:** Juulna

 **Chapter:** 2/5

 **Chapter Length:** 8:22 minutes

 **Program used:** Audacity

 **Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/l1zqi719hmz8acd/FUBAR%2527d_chapter_2.mp3/file) (5.3 MB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tedra: Now that they've got all their ducks in a row, things'll go great..... Right?
> 
> Juulna: Too short to claim any squares again until chapter 4! Getting there, though. :D


	3. Nothing's going right... And everything's a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One one hand, the kids are safe. Clint may never have a good relationship with ketchup ever again - but we all make sacrifices.

**Fic Author:** TedraKitty

 **Podfic Reader:** Juulna

 **Chapter:** 3/5

 **Chapter Length:** 7:11 minutes

 **Program used:** Audacity

 **Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/987jgrn0tmr6jwm/FUBAR%2527d_chapter_3.mp3/file) (4.5 MB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV square claim, and likely an STB Bingo claim as well. :) 
> 
> For now a little break before editing the next chapter!


	4. Found Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret revealed,  
> Family found.  
> A fact forgotten;  
> Forcibly reminded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tedra: This is where we earn our Mature rating, though not for anything sexualized. Please mind the tags [most of them are due to movie and comic canon compliance].  
> Juulna adds: It's due to content discussed. But still, check the tags, lovelies. 
> 
> And sorry this is a little late; I've been a bit under the weather, and my spoons have been fiercely low. <3

**Fic Author:** TedraKitty

**Podfic Reader:** Juulna

**Chapter:** 4/5

**Chapter Length:** 19:34 minutes

**Program used:** Audacity

**Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/dzh4z1cx43zikwy/FUBAR'd+chapter+4.mp3/file) (12 MB)

*

* * *

* * *

*

> **Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV**  
>  Card #4065 (Juulna)  
> Square: **R-2** [De-Aged!Tony]  
> (He's been de-aged almost all fic but the other chapters were too short to claim this square for. But you definitely get a sense of the change in this and the next chapter.)
> 
> **STB (Steve Tony Bucky) Bingo**  
>  Card: Juulna  
> Square: **I-2** [Post-Battle Cuddles]   
> (Steve, Tony, Bucky/Winter, and other Avengers cuddling for comfort after the earlier chapter's battle (same day in fic).)

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tedra: background....  
> The liver thing in this scene is a real thing my family dealt with. Not the anemia, but the recipe. My grandparents kept making liver for dinner [no idea why]. GrandMom's liver recipe was apparently disgusting for my Mom, who had to eat it all or be faced with eating it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner until it was gone. After GrandMom got to Germany, she learned a new recipe that Mom loved. From then on, liver was classified as "before Germany" and "after Germany" liver. I feel so bad for poor Stevie!
> 
> *No eggs were harmed in the writing of this fic*


	5. Sleepovers and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are spilled,  
> Kids at play.  
> What will happen  
> come the new day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tedra: There's a time for fun and a time to sleep. Will the dangers they face let them stay in this new place?
> 
> Juulna: Sorry this is so late; been under the weather! Please enjoy the conclusion to this and the absolute sweetness of these kiddos. <3

**Fic Author:** TedraKitty

 **Podfic Reader:** Juulna

 **Chapter:** 5/5

 **Chapter Length:** 41:41 minutes

 **Program used:** Audacity

 **Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2oaer1jpm2oq5g6/FUBAR'd+chapter+5.mp3/file) (25.8 MB)

* * *

> **Tony Stark Bingo**  
>  Card # 4065, Juulna  
> Square filled: K-1 (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) [Literally everyone in this fic needs therapy.]
> 
> **STB (Steve Tony Bucky) Bingo**  
>  Card: Juulna  
> Square filled: N-3 (Free Space: Team Bonding) [They 100% deserve it but it is no stand-in for therapy. ;P]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tedra: As I am trying to incorporate more positivity in my life, I will simply say thank you all for allowing me to entertain you for awhile.
> 
> Juulna: (Tedra, your rhymes are super cute but creepy too, aahahahaha!)  
>  **Please absolutely check out the next fic in this series! Found here:[Or Is It Your Turn?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166895/chapters/55449427)**


	6. Index

**Chapter One: It's a Cold and It's a Broken.... Winter Soldier** | [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/a1p5c8j1614oii8/FUBAR%2527d_chapter_1.mp3/file) | 8 MB | 13:45 minutes

**Chapter Two: Do You Know What I Know?** | [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/l1zqi719hmz8acd/FUBAR%2527d_chapter_2.mp3/file) | 5.3 MB | 8:22 minutes

**Chapter Three: Nothing's going right... And everything's a mess** | [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/987jgrn0tmr6jwm/FUBAR%2527d_chapter_3.mp3/file) | 4.5 MB | 7:11 minutes

**Chapter Four: Found Family** | [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/dzh4z1cx43zikwy/FUBAR'd+chapter+4.mp3/file) | 12 MB | 19:34 minutes

**Chapter Five: Sleepovers and Secrets** | [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2oaer1jpm2oq5g6/FUBAR'd+chapter+5.mp3/file) | 25.8 MB | 41:41 minutes

*

* * *

* * *

*

**The Complete version of <FUBAR'd> by TedraKitty, and read by Juulna**

[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/tmiebzdl76sojme/FUBAR'd+by+TedraKitty+read+by+Juulna.mp3/file) | 56.2 MB | 1:30:50 (1 hour, 30 minutes, 50 seconds)

*

* * *

* * *

*

  * Link to the fic series here: [Adventures in Babysitting](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665313)
  * Juulna and Tedra can be found on Tumblr as well: **Juulna** ([@juuls](https://juuls.tumblr.com/)) & **TedraKitty** ([@TedraKitty](https://tedrakitty.tumblr.com/))




End file.
